


Your name?

by Jemtoka



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the Time Skip, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Byleth, Golden Deer Route, M/M, Multi, Other, aside from the time skip its spoiler free, ships if you squint?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemtoka/pseuds/Jemtoka
Summary: Gatekeeper doesn’t know the professors name after five years, and at this point, it’s just embarrassing to ask.





	1. Gatekeeper

The renovations were going great!! It was much better now than it was a few months ago, and with the professor back, things could only go up from here. 

Speaking of… Even though they’re all adults now, no one called the professor by their name. Still called by 'Professor' from everyone. Apparently Leonie was thinking about calling them by name, but chickened out at the last moment. 

Well, it was him who tried to convince her to do so.. 

To be honest, he didn’t know the professors name.

UGH He felt so bad admitting that to himself! He greeted them every day, how did he not know their name?? They said hello to each other nearly every day, sometimes had deep conversations that went on into the night, heck, they even argued about some things. 

But he still didn’t know the professor’s name!

Luckily, you don’t need to use someone’s name when it’s just the two of you in a conversation. He’s gotten away with never saying it in 5 years. 

As he was lost in thoughts by himself, he spotted Claude hanging around the market. Well, out of everyone here, he should call the professor by name! So this was his chance! As Claude walked by, he spoke up.

“Greetings, Your Lordship!” 

“Gah!” he sputtered, clearly caught off guard,” Uh... that’s not necessary,” he said quickly, waving his hand. “Just Claude is fine.”

“Very well, Claude!” he saluted, “But may I ask…” oh no, he was chickening out, “that uh….”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well, if I can call you…” he was not ready for this, “… Claude.” 

Claude nodded encouragingly. 

“Then…” he gathered his courage, “whydon’tyoucalltheProfessorbytheirname?”

Claude’s eyes widened, but it might have been because he said it too fast for Claude to hear. 

“Uh,” he looked nervous now, “why don’t you? You two are close, yet I still see you calling them ‘Professor.”

“I am but a humble gatekeeper!!” he shouted a little too loudly, “But you’re the leader of the alliance!!”

“Huh, I guess you have a point there.” he said as he walked off. 

"..."

The gatekeeper was left standing, fighting the urge to run after Claude. He had a duty to stand here and watch the gate


	2. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professor doesn't know the gatekeeper's name after five years, and at this point, it's just embarrassing to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as we're sharing stories, there's this lady that works at my local gas station, and we have really nice long talks whenever I'm there, she tells me if they have new food, what movies and games she's into lately, and even her marriage life (she's thinking of having a ferret soon!!) 
> 
> But as you can guess, I don't know her name
> 
> It's been 6 years.

Byleth ended the meeting early that day, they had already covered everything that needed to be discussed. By the end of it, everyone was worn out, including themself. It was a nice idea to go to bed early…

But not before figuring out this mystery.

Mission: The Gatekeeper’s Name.

It had been bothering Byleth for a while since returning after five years. They were ecstatic that he was still around and survived for so long, and even happier that nothing seemed to be different between the two of them. One of the few things that haven’t changed. 

But what was his name?

It had been well over five years, and at this point, it was just embarrassing to ask. 

_“Hey,” they imagined saying, “I know your favorite food, what makes you tick, and what you would name you first born child, but what’s your name again?”_

Yeah right.

Not that they haven’t tried asking at first. When Byleth was going around introducing themself, the gatekeeper replied with, “Nice to meet you professor! I am but a humble gatekeeper!” 

Well that made things tough. At first, Byleth wasn’t too bothered. There were so many people in the castle, no one could be blamed if you couldn’t remember everyone's name. But the two of them became closer than expected, and Byleth was planning to ask the Gatekeeper’s name soon.

But then the incident happened, and five years passed. 

Byleth sat down on a bench and sighed. 

‘I doubt I could even ask anyone else, they all know how close we are.’ thinking back to Dorothea mimicking the gatekeeper out of fun, which admittedly brought a smile to their face. 

“Something on your mind?” 

Byleth jumped a little at the voice. Looking behind them, they saw a familiar face with a name to match, “Good evening Catherine, you startled me.”

“Really? I wasn’t being very quiet.” she laughs, “Well, what’s got you thinking so hard? Anything I can do?” 

Hmm, she could actually be a good person to help! Catherine was in charge of the knights, right? Gatekeeper might not count, but it was in her department.

But.

Byleths pride…

“Woah there! I didn’t mean to make it worse!!” Catherine jumped when Byleth’s mood took another dive. 

“It’s alright, I’m just…“ well, Catherine’s was helpful, right? But she wasn’t very discreet either… She would probably go straight to the gatekeeper and say ‘Byleth forgot your name, do you mind telling them?’

“You’re just…?”

“I’m just a little tired, that’s why we ended early today,” Byleth stands to leave, “Thank you, Catherine. I hope you have a good night.”

“Er, right. Good night.”

Byleth dashes down the path, headed towards the Gatekeeper. 

“I’m going to ask him myself. Rip off the band aid. Better late than never.”

Then Byleth imagined how he would react. 

_“I thought we were friends… how do you not know my name?” there’s sniffling, tears, “If you don’t know my name then we shouldn’t even be friends!!" he would shout as he left his post, the monastery would be invaded, the war is ended prematurely..._

…

Byleth headed to their room instead. 

“Tomorrow."


End file.
